


Messages

by zeziliazink



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Intrigue, M/M, The Dreaming Pixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink
Summary: Prompt: "The less I know, the better." Featuring a syrupy sweet cocktail, a hazy club, lights and music, laser-focused Harry, intrigue & mystery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453687
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Messages

Harry took a sip of the drink in his hand and grimaced. It was a syrupy mess of a thing — shimmery, purple-pink viscous liquid, swirling in a crystalline cordial glass that caught the lights from the dance floor and refracted a million tiny rainbows onto the surface of his fingers. The cocktail tasted like a cloaking spell disguising a rotten apple. Or Umbridge, smiling at him from across her desk.

The Dreaming Pixie was packed for a Wednesday night. Out on the floor, witches and wizards were glassy-eyed and writhing, dancing to an electronic remix of a bubblegum pop song. A time-extended glitter fog charm filled the air with sparkles and the scent of cotton candy. Harry suspected the mist also released micro-doses of Euphoria potion, but they’d never been able to prove it.

When the song ended and the next began, Harry pushed aside the cloying taste in his mouth and focused his gaze toward the stage lighting.

Pale green fairy lights flashed, four times.

 _Yaxley_.

Peach and yellow in alternating flickers.

 _Lestrange_.

The center main spotlights fanned downward, bathing the laughing, sweaty bodies in cool blue and purple. Harry’s pulse quickened.

_The North House. Tomorrow afternoon. The shipment will be there._

Harry tilted his head to the right and stretched his left shoulder. Since the last raid, he’d been shaking off the remnants of a nasty stinging hex.

With the chorus, the lights turned green again, swirling like Catherine wheels in the sparkling air.

_Live cargo. Take extra backup._

A dual flash of all the lights at once signaled the message’s end. Harry pushed off the wall and headed for the door at the back of the club. As he passed near the bar, he glanced over to see Draco Malfoy serving a glowing shimmer-shot to a giggling witch.

Harry gave him a curt nod.

“Piss off, Potter,” Malfoy hollered over the pulsing beat.

_I love you. Be safe._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you'd probably also like my longer work ["As the Lights Lift Around Us (26k)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976566). :)
> 
> Comments & kudos = love. [I'm on tumblr too](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/), come say hi?


End file.
